Patent
by NineHundredThirteen
Summary: There wasn’t a day that passed by without Naruto saying something perverted while trying to pinch his ass. That should have been a clear sign, right? NARUSASU -yaoi lemon-


**Patent**

**-Enjoy-**

...

"I don't know why you're so stuck-up, Uchiha. Just give in already and everybody will heave a big sigh of relief! Believe me." Kiba drawled. He sat behind his desk, his computer hibernating for the moment and Kiba hated the thought of waking it up and having to go back to work. For now his conversation with his boss, Uchiha Sasuke, was the only thing preventing that.

Standing with one hand tucked in his pocket and the other holding a steaming cup of coffee, a scowl on his face, Uchiha Sasuke replied with as much annoyance he could muster in his voice. "Inuzuka, mind your own business." The Uchiha was satisfied to see Kiba's countenance waiver. The dog-lover, however, with a distressing glance toward his computer, continued the conversation.

"Naruto is a great guy!" Was Kiba's outburst. His shaggy brown hair falling into his equally dark brown eyes. Kiba took another glimpse back to his desk where his dark computer sat, surrounded with pictures, all different sizes, of his beloved canine Akamaru. He was determined to keep this conversation going.

If he was successful he wouldn't have to turn on his computer and work two more hours. Kiba was desperate to piss the Uchiha off so that he can leave the workday early. Now-a-days the only way to get under his boss's skin was to talk about Uzumaki Naruto. Who, by-the-way, was a fellow co-worker.

"He's the kind of guy who would give you the shirt off his back!" Kiba wailed. He desperately looked about and he found his target existing the floor elevator. Quickly he reached for his boss's cup of coffee and he splashed it on himself without a second thought. Uchiha looked on puzzled, irritated, and a little amused as Kiba yelped in pain. Shock written on the dog-lovers face in which the Uchiha couldn't understand. Wasn't coffee supposed to be hot?

Sasuke was about to open his mouth to ask Kiba what the hell he was thinking to splash _his_ coffee on himself when the object of their conversation approached beside him.

Uzumaki Naruto stood naturally beside Sasuke, a blond eyebrow raised in question. "You okay, man?" he asked Kiba.

Kiba swallowed a painful gasp and he slowly raised a hand to separate his soaked shirt from his burning skin underneath. Coffee was spilled all over the floor, on the desk, and Sasuke took a terse step back disabling the liquid to touch his expensive shoes. Swallowing another painful grasp, the cool air hitting his heated skin, he stammered out. "N-Naruto…"

Naruto took a step forward, not minding at all if he stepped into the puddle of spilled coffee. "Kiba what happened man?" Naruto pointed a finger toward the silent Uchiha beside him. "Did Sasuke do this to you?" Uzumaki turned toward his boss. His bright blue eyes wide. "No matter what he did no one deserves to have hot coffee thrown at them!" He accused.

Sasuke scoffed. "I didn't do it, moron."

"Its okay, Naruto." Kiba said as he moved around his desk. "My hand slipped." He continued lamely. "Anyways, I'm due for an important meeting and I can't go in looking like this!"

Naruto acted immediately. "No problem. You can have my shirt" He pulled his light blue shirt over his head and he handed it over to Kiba.

Kiba took the shirt, a smile playing on his face as he thanked him. Passing his boss as he headed for the elevator Kiba whispered so only his boss heard. "Told ya."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he watched Kiba enter the elevator. The elevator going down instead of up where the meetings were held. He shook his head. Earlier the day Kiba had asked for half the day off, something about his dog being at the vet, Uchiha of course, declined. This whole farce was just a play for the dog-lover to slip out of the office. And he succeeded.

Uchiha turned back toward Naruto who was shifting his feet. "Damn it's cold in here!" Naruto exclaimed as he folded his hands across his now bare chest.

Uzumaki was well toned, an overall tan, and a swirling black tattoo around his navel. And he was currently standing in the middle of the office half-naked. "Do you have no shame?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto gave a brilliant grin. "Not at all." he flexed his muscles. "Not when I look this damn sexy."

Sasuke scoffed.

"You know you like it, Sasuke." Naruto said in a suggestive tone.

Sasuke glared. Even though he was used to Naruto's flirting and perverted way of talking, it was different when it came from a half-naked Naruto. The Uchiha walked toward his office, well aware that the blond was watching his ass as he strolled away. "Find appropriate attire and clean the mess Inuzuka made." Sasuke called before he shut his office door.

Naruto just grinned. "Aye, aye, boss."

…

"Have you seen Neji?"

Sakura peered over her shoulder getting an eyeful of tattooed chiseled abs. She blinked as she looked up to see Naruto grinning down at her.

"Oh, stop!" He gushed in a fake sweet tone. "You're staring so much you're going to make me blush!" Naruto said as he gave a show of trying to cover himself up.

Sakura rolled her green eyes at the childish display, a smile on her lips none-the-less. "Why are you shirtless, Naruto?" She asked as she turned in her seat to fully face him.

Naruto's hands fell to his sides throwing modestly, as well as fake modesty, right out the window. "Kiba spilled coffee on himself so I gave him my shirt since he has a meeting."

"A meeting?" Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. She glanced to a calendar on top her desk. "Kiba doesn't have a meeting."

Naruto growled. "I knew that dog-breath was up to something. He's probably long gone by now."

Sakura, shook her head, stood up and made her way across the room gesturing for Naruto to follow. "I presume you're looking for Neji to ask for a shirt, yeah?"

The blond nodded. "There's no way I'm asking Lee."

Sakura smirked as she opened up a supply closet and tossed Naruto one of the shirts that was inside. "Just put this on."

Naruto looked at it in distaste. It was a plain grey and on the front it had the company logo on it. "Maybe I'll ask Lee after all." Sakura chuckled and Naruto grumpily pulled the grey T-shirt on. "Oh, I was going to ask you-" Naruto stopped talking when he heard his boss's, Uchiha Sasuke's, office door open. Naruto instantly broke out into a grin. "Hold that thought." He told Sakura.

Sakura couldn't help but roll her eyes again. "You're still after Sasuke-kun?" She shook her head, strands of pink hair falling out and into place. "It's painful to watch you know. Sasuke always shooting you down."

Naruto pouted. "Don't say it like you never tried to hit on him before." He bluntly shot back.

Sakura simply shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I got over him. He's pretty much unattainable. Just give up, Naruto."

The blond just grinned. "You shouldn't of used the word 'unattainable'. Now I'm even more determined to get into his pants." His blue eyes followed, watching as the Uchiha headed for the elevator. "Got to go!"

…

The elevator doors were about to close until a tan hand popped out preventing it. With a slight narrowing of his eyes Sasuke watched as Naruto walked into the elevator and stood casually beside him. The Uchiha silently noted how Naruto was about the only person who can pull that off.

The blond gave his usual grin. This one perhaps just a little larger than usual Sasuke thought. The raven looked around, they were the only two in the elevator, no wonder.

The death box, as Gaara liked to call it, no one asked him why, started to move with a jolt. Determined not to pay Naruto no mind, the raven looked down at the papers that were in his hands. It was quiet except for the turning gears of the elevator. The silence didn't last long however.

The blond spoke soft and deep. His slickly voice sending an unmistakable shiver down Sasuke's spine, even though he gave no outward evidence. "Just say the word and I'll hit this emergency stop button."

Sasuke gave his usual glare even though it was half-forced. The other half of himself wanted to smirk. And lets face it, he wanted to unconditionally agree. He would push the stop button himself. Instead he said, "If I've told you once I've must of said it a hundred times. I'm your boss."

Naruto's grin slightly fell but he recovered. Stepping forward the blond placed a hand on the wall on either side of Sasuke's face.

He was getter bolder, Sasuke silently noted to himself. His dark eyes staring straight into bright blue. It was so tempting, Sasuke thought. Naruto was hot and obviously interested in him. But Sasuke couldn't, wouldn't, sleep with an employee.

The elevator door opened and Sasuke said, his eyes never leaving Naruto's. "Step aside."

Naruto didn't try to hide the fact that he was disappointed. He gingerly stepped aside and the Uchiha gracefully passed by him.

Once gone the elevator doors closed, an almost deafening sound, leaving Naruto with a frown.

…

"Please, Naruto!" Kiba begged from the other end of the phone line.

Naruto grumbled under his breath.

"Akamaru's in recovery and he really needs me! All I ask is that you finish my briefing report."

Naruto grumbled again. "Not after you used me to escape, Kiba."

On the other line Kiba winced. "Hey, I'm sorry. But I couldn't stay there when Akamaru needed help!" Naruto could hear the phone shifting around. "Akamaru!" Kiba called. "Tell Naruto how much he'll really help me if he finished my briefing report."

Naruto tried to withheld a smile as he heard the phone shift some more and then the sound of a dog howling and whimpering came through.

"See! You can't turn me down, dude! Plus," Kiba exclaimed. "I put in a good word for ya to the boss!"

Naruto grumbled a little louder this time. What good that did, Sasuke seemed just as 'unattainable' as ever. Finally, after hearing a few more pathetic howls and whines, he gave in. "Fine!"

He could practically hear Kiba grin. "Thanks, man!"

…

Naruto released a sigh as he slouched down in his chair. He ran a tan hand through his wild blond locks all the while staring at the computer in front of him.

"What are you still doing here?" Said a sudden voice.

Naruto jumped from his seat in shock. "What the hell, Sasuke! Don't scare me like that!" He exclaimed as he resettled in his seat facing the Uchiha.

Sasuke just continued to stare. "What are you doing here?" He repeated. "You're usually the first one to leave."

Naruto gave a saucy smirk. "I figured I'll stay behind and we can have office sex."

Sasuke readily gave a glare and he opened his mouth to say something that has become routine. "I'm-"

"-My boss. I know." Naruto finished. Having heard the Uchiha sprout out the same line again and again. "That doesn't mean that's it's entirely wrong to get rid of this sexual tension between us. Hell, it'll benefit the whole office!" Naruto said, his arms spreading out. He was at his limit.

"_I don't know why you're so stuck-up, Uchiha. Just give in already and everybody will give heave big sigh of relief! Believe me_."

Kiba's words echoed in Sasuke's head. There was indeed a lot of sexual tension. Sasuke couldn't deny that he found his employee, Uzumaki Naruto, attracting. Fuck, he has had dreams about him! Very, very….very, sexy fucking dreams. If Sasuke entertained such ideas, _occasionally _mind you_, _then there was no doubt in his mind that for each one he had Naruto hand ten times more. A hundred even. Those dazed off and far-away looks that the blond would adopt during meetings and short breaks were just a few telltale signs.

But sleeping with Naruto would be very unprofessional. It didn't help in the least that Naruto openly flirted. He would always find the blond checking him out. His blue eyes filled with lust and want. Sasuke was finding it harder everyday.

As a result from the tension, the whole office was suffering. Sasuke will lash out at trivial errors on paperwork. Naruto and Sasuke yelling at each other across the office. Sasuke was just a whole other person when Naruto was around. He just somehow got under his skin.

"Come on, Sasuke." Naruto whispered into his ear.

'_When did he get so close?' _Sasuke thought. The raven quickly took a step back placing space between them. It was hard to think when Naruto was so close. The raven glared at the blond. Naruto just standing there looking quite tired as he folded his arms across his grey shirt. The shirt had the company logo on it, he no doubt got it out of a supply closet after the whole thing with Kiba. "What are you still doing here?" Sasuke repeated for the third time. As far as he knew Naruto had already finished his paperwork. Was he really here for the hope of office sex?

Naruto gave a sigh sensing that any further talk about having sex would go nowhere. "I'm finishing Kiba's paperwork." The blond sat back down in his computer chair. "You know you're a real bastard. Kiba loves his dog and when he asks for a half-a-day off in order to take his dog to the vet, you turn him down."

Sasuke scoffed. "Not my problem. What is my problem is that you are doing someone else's paperwork."

Naruto replayed his saucy smirk. "Are you going to punish me, Sasuke?"

Sasuke once again glared.

"Or shall I punish you?" Naruto continued as he stood up once more and moved toward the Uchiha.

"For what?" Sasuke asked, standing his ground as he watched Naruto approach him with half-lidded eyes.

Naruto was close enough to reach over and cup Sasuke's cheek. It was late and it was just the two of them in the office. He was being more brazen than he usually was. Sasuke allowed him as Naruto inched their faces closer together. "For being such a bastard. " Naruto replied after Sasuke finally swatted the offending hand away. "You really are a bastard. Maybe I really should just give up on you." Naruto said as he turned away feeling frustrated.

Sasuke felt something constrict in his chest. Naruto, give up on him? Sasuke's mind was racing. For two years Naruto had always pursued Sasuke. There wasn't a day that passed by without Naruto saying something perverted while trying to pinch his ass. Naruto wouldn't truly give up, would he?

"I might as well, Sasuke!"

Sasuke blinked. Did he say that out loud?

"Yeah, you did." Naruto heaved a heavy sigh. "How about if I quit?"

"Quit?" Sasuke repeated.

The blond fully faced him. "You keep saying that we can't sleep together because you're my boss. So the easy solution is to quit." He finished with a shrug.

"You'll quit your high paying, beneficial job just to fuck me?"

"No!" Naruto roared feeling belittled. "It's not just that Sasuke! It's because I lo-" The blond abruptly stopped talking and he looked to the floor.

Sasuke stood there frozen. Was Naruto about to say what he thought?

"Because I love you."

Yeah, he was. The constriction in Sasuke's chest seemed to tighten. "What are you saying, moron?" he managed to choke out.

Naruto was before him in a flash. Placing a hand at either side trapping him against the opposite desk. "I love you." He repeated, confidently.

Sasuke watched as Naruto lowered his blond head. Hot breath tickling his neck.

"I've tried not to, believe me." Naruto continued as he planted his first kiss on Sasuke's skin. He felt Sasuke tense against him and he prayed to all the gods, deities, and prophets that he knew that Sasuke wouldn't push him away.

His prayers were answered.

Sasuke allowed himself to be held. He allowed those large tan hands to slide under his shirt. His muscles relaxed as Naruto kissed a trail up his neck, to his jawbone, and finally to his lips. Their first kiss was just like he imagined it, thought Sasuke gingerly. Naruto devouring his mouth without restraint. Hot, wet, and so damn stimulating.

He couldn't help but release a moan when Naruto pressed their hips together. A grinding action following immediately and fervently. The raven felt his feet leave the ground as he was picked up and moved to sit on the desk. Everything was happening so fast but Sasuke didn't mind. As far as he was concerned it was long overdue.

Through heated vision he watched as Naruto enthusiastically cleared the desk of it's possessions. He was then forcibly pushed onto his back and he watched as Naruto climbed over him in a frenzy. Sasuke thought he should complain about the roughness and the apparent eagerness Naruto displayed but he couldn't form any words as he felt Naruto's mouth descend on his member.

He couldn't even recall when Naruto removed his pants in the first place. Sasuke disregarded that thought, pleasure raking his mind and deciding to focus on that instead.

Naruto swallowed around him. Licking and teasing. He wasn't even a minute into the blow job and Sasuke could already feel the pressure building up in him. Damn, if this was a preview to what was to come then they should of done this a hell of a lot sooner.

The raven panted, lifting up his head to view the blond. It was one of the most sexiest things he had ever seen Sasuke thought.

Naruto was looking straight at him. Blond hair framing his bright blue eyes which were lidded but still intense. The blond gave a particularly hard suck and Sasuke almost flew off the edge.

With his mouth still around Sasuke, Naruto said, "Come for me, baby." That was all Sasuke needed.

Sasuke was panting much more heavily now. The orgasm quaking his body much more harshly than normally. That was probably from not having sex for almost a year, Sasuke belatedly thought.

The raven lazily picked up his head again to view Naruto taking off his grey borrowed shirt. The blond gave that damn grin again and Sasuke automatically glared. Naruto chuckled, giving Sasuke a hard, slow, and steaming kiss. His hands unbuttoning Sasuke's shirt. Pale, beautiful skin revealed in which Naruto set out to mark right away.

Hands got lower and lower, kisses hotter and hotter. Before he knew it two fingers were already at his entrance. It was hard to relax when that burning feeling stung him. Naruto teasing a sensitive spot behind his ear all the while saying 'just relax' 'just relax' wasn't helping.

Sasuke was growing frustrated. In a strained, lust-filled voice, he said. "Just do it!"

Naruto instantly removed his fingers and replaced them with something much larger. In one swift move Naruto buried himself inside Sasuke.

The raven released an embarrassing cry of shock, pleasure, and pain. Mostly pain. Damn, maybe he shouldn't of told Naruto to hurry. It was hurting like a bitch. Sasuke was feeling like a virgin as Naruto looked down at him in concern.

"You okay?" The blond asked. His breaths labored and body tense. Probably from restricting himself from mindlessly slamming over and over again into the Uchiha.

Sasuke groaned. "Just give me a minute."

He felt Naruto nod his head as he started planting comforting kisses along his collarbone.

Sasuke not wanting to feel cuddled at the moment gave a breathy 'go ahead.'

The blond gave an experimental thrust of his hips watching Sasuke's face for signs of pain or pleasure.

On the third try Naruto finally found Sasuke's prostate. The raven gasped. "There." he instructed.

Naruto replied with a kiss and a hard thrust that had Sasuke moaning in no time.

Fuck it felt so good. The intensity, the passion, the movement. Sasuke couldn't get enough. He dug his nails into Naruto's back and he relished in the moans that was grunted into his ear. He could feel Naruto tremble against him and Sasuke knew they wouldn't last very long. The thrusts became more hurried and erratic. Sasuke clenching his walls around Naruto and Naruto fisting him. Finally it was too much. Sasuke came first, biting into his lower lip to suppress his moan. Naruto following with a strangled version of Sasuke's name.

They laid there for a moment, neither moving, only their pants filling the air. At last Naruto moved off Sasuke. That was after Sasuke gave a push on his shoulder. The desk was big enough for the both of them to lay there contently in the aftermath.

Of course that tranquility had to end. "So what does this mean?" Naruto asked intently.

Sasuke looked over at him. Normally Naruto was hot but After-Sex-Naruto was something else entirely. Damn, Sasuke thought, he couldn't let go of this one. "It means your going to have to quit."

Naruto looked over incredibly. Sasuke's face was firm and utterly serious. With a defeated sigh, as he laid back down, he agreed. "Fine."

Several minutes of silence followed. Sasuke found himself inwardly smiling. "I love you too."

Naruto, still staring up at the ceiling, grinned knowingly.

**-End**


End file.
